


Itoko-kun

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Cousin Incest, Family, First Kiss, Firsts, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nnoitra teaches Ulquiorra how to..you know..relieve himself.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Nnoitra Gilga
Kudos: 2





	Itoko-kun

**Author's Note:**

> my mind is so....

Ulquiorra’s mother had been pushing him to be more talkative, something about developing his social skills for whatever field of work he chose. 

He knew there was no need for any of that because all he had to do was put his intelligence on display and they’d come running at him, the staff at school proving his point, but she didn’t listen to him.

She never listened to her son…

So, she decided that she’d let Nnoitra, her nephew and Ulquiorra’s cousin, stay over during summer break. They were only one year apart, Ulquiorra being the oldest between the pair, but their personalities were so different.

He was prim and proper, while Nnoitra was excessively brash and violent. He was certain his summer break was going to be anything but a break…

/|\

“You boys play nice while I’m out, I’ll be gone for a week, okay?”

“I understand.” Ulquiorra monotonously replied.

His mother raised an eyebrow at Nnoitra who was on his phone, Ulquiorra jabbing him in his side and drawing out a quiet groan from him, “Right..bye.”

She kissed them both on the cheek before closing the door behind her and left. It was supposedly a business trip, leaving his father to watch them and Ulquiorra could feel the feral grin creeping onto Nnoitra’s face because that man could care less about what they did. They could throw a party and he’d probably just stay on the couch or seclude himself in his bedroom. He couldn’t understand what his mother saw in that man because he had absolutely nothing to offer.

“I’m taking your bed all week.” 

“I am  _ not _ sleeping on the floor again.”

“Whoever makes it there first gets it!” Nnoitra exclaimed, turning to run up the stairs.

This was probably the only time Ulquiorra had time for his games because he couldn’t take a week of sleeping on the floor or his ghastly way of sleeping, chasing after him.

Ulquiorra wasn’t catching up and he didn’t mean to, but his hands grabbed onto the closest thing hanging from Nnoitra’s body and yanked on it.

Which happened to be his hair, which happened to send him tumbling to the floor, which happened to guarantee Ulquiorra his bed for the week because he didn’t stop to see if he was okay.

“What the fuck!?” Nnoitra burst into Ulquiorra’s room panting and holding his head.

“You sleep on the floor.” Ulquiorra pointed to the spot next to his feet as he sat on the bed victoriously.

“You cheated!”

“You never mentioned any rules to me.”

That remark shut Nnoitra up and had him grumbling as he flopped on the chair to his desk. “You play so fucking dirty..”

Ulquiorra caught that comment and shook his head in disagreement, “It was an accident.”

“Shut the fuck up! You did that shit on purpose…” There were times Ulquiorra would label his violent behavior as an accident and Nnoitra knew his cousin wasn’t capable of causing accidents.

“I’m sorry.”

“Say one more word to me and I’ll hurt you.”

Ulquiorra clammed up because Nnoitra always kept his word and his father wasn’t home right now. Even if that man was home he wouldn’t care because Nnoitra would lie and say they were roughhousing.

They sat in silence, Nnoitra pulling his phone back out and Ulquiorra reading a book from his shelf. Nnoitra was only 14 and treated his older cousin like he was the youngest sibling of an all boys household, constantly picking on him and talking over him when he tried to explain to his mother why he was crying or bleeding.

She never believed him anyways, so the only person he could truly confide in was the one causing him pain…

“Hey!”

Ulquiorra looked up from his book and stared into Nnoitra’s grey eyes, which were way closer than necessary. He’d climbed onto the bed next to Ulquiorra and was staring at him with a confused expression.

“What?”

“What’re you reading that’s got you so absorbed and shit..?”

“I was thinking.”

He leaned closer, shoulder touching Ulquiorra’s, “Of what?”

He had a habit of unconsciously getting into someone’s personal space, but he’d thankfully move when you told him.

“You’re too close.” Ulquiorra mumbled.

Nnoitra moved away and pressed his back into the wall, muttering a quiet  _ ‘sorry’ _ .

“I was thinking about my mother.”

“That crazy bitch!? I’m surprised you haven’t run away from home yet..”

Ulquiorra didn’t deny the ‘crazy bitch’ part, looking back down into his book while answering the other.

“I wouldn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Huh!? You don’t have any friends!?”

Ulquiorra shook his head and kept reading over the same line because Nnoitra wouldn’t shut up.

“You must be lonely as fuck.”

Ulquiorra was silent…

“Not even a girlfriend..or boyfriend if that’s what you’re into..?”

Ulquiorra ignored him and put all his focus into moving past this one line.

“I don’t make you feel lonely when we’re together, do I?” He wondered aloud, voice barely above a whisper.

Ulquiorra knew Nnoitra genuinely cared about him even though he tortured him for his own amusement during almost every visit.

“No.” He answered honestly because Ulquiorra didn’t necessarily dislike his company, sometimes getting fed up with his antics, but he wasn’t one to hold grudges for long.

Nnoitra placed a hand on Ulquiorra’s head and ruffled his hair, “That’s a relief.” 

Ulquiorra always felt like the younger one around Nnoitra. It was like he was a natural born older brother.

“Stop.” Ulquiorra shoved his hand away.

“You ever watch porn before?” He suddenly asked, expecting the weird little motherfucker to say  _ yes _ .

Ulquiorra looked up at Nnoitra again, slightly tilting his head to the side.“P..orn?”

Nnoitra’s eyes widened because that woman or man didn’t talk to him about the birds and the bees yet!? He sighed and decided it was best to learn visually since he probably wouldn’t understand something so complicated.

“You’re missing out on some good shit.” Nnoitra mumbled, typing something up on his phone and turning the volume to an appropriate level. He got up and cut the light off since it was dark out, the room becoming completely pitch dark.

Nnoitra crawled back onto the bed and turned the phone landscape, shoving it into Ulquiorra’s hands. “You hold it.”

He yelled at him to unpause the video and smirked as he watched the scenario play out. 

It started with a man and a woman making out passionately, touching all over one another’s clothed body, groping breast, cupping erections and all that.

Nnoitra would occasionally look over at Ulquiorra’s face which was illuminated by the glow of his phone brightness, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

“What are they doing..?” He quietly asked, looking over at Nnoitra, but the darkness of the room created a shadow of his cousin.

“Kissing.” He mumbled in reply, his dick twitching at the events on the screen and the moans coming from the woman as the man rubbed a finger over her panty clad clit.

“What is he doing to her?”

“Rubbing her pussy..”

“Why?”

“Cus it feels good? I’m not a fucking woman..!” Nnoitra answered, tone somewhat annoyed at his constant questions, but he’d put up with them because this much was to be expected.

They watched the woman pull her soaked panties down and Nnoitra couldn’t help himself, carefully pulling his pajama pants down to free his straining erection.

“Why is she making those sounds?”

“Cus it feels good.” He repeated.

“What’s he doing to her now..?”

The man was fingering her now, two fingers curling inside of her while his thumb played with her clit.

“F-fingering..her.” Nnoitra stuttered as his thumb circled his wet head, precum beading up and spilling down his length.

“Is it because it feels good?”

“Y..yeah..”

They turned their attention back to the screen and the man had flipped the woman over onto her knees, slapping her ass a few times before squeezing the flesh and pushing himself inside.

The man was pounding into her, not giving her any time to adjust as she cried out in pleasure beneath him.

Nnoitra completely stopped answering Ulquiorra’s questions now, struggling to hold in his moans in as he increased the speed of his hand stroking his hardened length, biting his lip.

“What are you doing?” Ulquiorra had been watching the video and wondered why he felt so weird, temperature rising and his stomach clenching strangly.

Nnoitra had completely ignored him, but gave up on keeping his voice in when his eyes closed and it was just the sounds of the woman and man moaning in pleasure.

“H-haah..! F-fuck!” He whimpered when he felt himself release all over his hand, possibly on his cousin’s bed, but he couldn’t give a fuck right now because he was trying to catch his breath.

Ulquiorra had turned the phone screen when he heard his cousin making strange sounds like the woman in the video and froze when he saw him with his penis in his hand, caressing it strangely and shaking the bed from the force, a liquid flying out of it.

He quickly got up from the bed and turned his room light on, a mysterious substance on his cousin’s hand as well as his blankets.

“What is this?” Ulquiorra questioned, pointing at the stain on his bed.

“Cum..” Nnoitra said, annoyed that the video wasn’t enough and he was still hard.

Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and sat in front of him, crossing his legs.

“Yes?”

Nnoitra was confused for a moment, smacking his palm to his forehead when he realized what he was doing.

“No, dumbass! That’s what this is called!” He yelled, holding his hand in Ulquiorra’s face.

“Gross.” His face subtly scrunched up and backed his head away because he saw the liquid come from his cousin’s penis, knowing it wasn’t meant to be so close to his face.

Nnoitra had an idea and felt like it’d teach his idiotic cousin enough about himself.

“Take yours out.”

“What?”

“This.” He pointed to the small bulge forming in Ulquiorra’s striped pajama pants and smirked because the kid had actually gotten hard.

Ulquiorra held himself up by his knees and used Nnoitra’s shoulders for leverage as he shimmied out of his pants, pulling them all the way off.

“Underwear too, bozo.” Nnoitra mumbled, snatching his cousin’s underwear down when he got back into his previous position.

“Aren’t you older than me?” Nnoitra snickered.

“Yes, why?”

“Cus your dick is fuckin tiny..!” He cackled, pulling his own pants back down during his fit of laughter.

“I’m still growing and…” His words died down and Nnoitra saw him staring at his prized possession with wide eyes. “Why is your penis so big?”

“I dunno, why is yours so small?” He countered, watching Ulquiorra’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. That was new..

“Come here.” Nnoitra demanded, Ulquiorra crawling forward and stopping in front of his legs. “No..here.” He mumbled, pulling Ulquiorra by the arm between his spread legs.

They sat in a strange position, Nnoitra’s legs up at Ulquiorra’s sides as the green eyed male knelt between them, his own legs folded.

He quietly yelped when Nnoitra wrapped a big hand around his member.

Nnoitra had pressed both of their lengths together and smirked at the sound that came from Ulquiorra, meaning he must’ve been sensitive.

“See how much bigger I am when we’re this close..” He purred, rubbing a thumb over Ulquiorra’s precum soaked head, forcing a shaky gasp from the older male.

“We’re growing, aren’t we? So that means you’ll never catch up to me in size when I’m already so much bigger..”

At this point he was just boosting his own ego, telling Ulquiorra all these things while teasing him.

“Touch me..too..” Nnoitra had gotten onto his knees as well and let go of his own member, focusing only on Ulquiorra’s.

He chuckled when he felt his cousin’s small hand wrap around his large girth, not sure what to do.

“Just..do what I’m doing..” He murmured into Ulquiorra’s ear, voice deep from arousal.

The younger male gasped when he felt Ulquiorra’s thumb flit agaisnt his tip and hand gently pump his length, effectively spreading his precum.

“Squeeze me a little ha- Ah! That’s it!” Nnoitra moaned into Ulquiorra’s ear, increasing the pressure on his length as well.

They sat a top his bed, jerking each other off while moaning into one another’s ear, on the verge of cumming.

Nnoitra didn’t mean to and it was an honest mistake when his lips crashed against Ulquiorra’s, sticking his tongue in as his mouth was already open. The vibrations of Ulquiorra’s moans against his tongue felt nice, his eyes widening when Ulquiorra stuck his tongue past his lips as well.

He was really doing exactly what he did…

He was surprised his uncle hadn’t walked in on them yet because they were making quite a bit of noise, slurping on each other’s tongue as the bed creaked beneath them from the force of their strokes.

Ulquiorra had pulled away, Nnoitra’s mouth chasing after him as he cried out in confusion, “I-I have to pee..!”

“It’s not pee..it’s..it’s cum..dumbass..”

“I-it’s coming ou-” Nnoitra pressed their lips together again because Ulquiorra was being loud and released together with him, shakily gasping as Ulquiorra kept stroking with his tremblimg hand.

Nnoitra pulled back, a line of spit connecting them and looked at Ulquiorra.

He looked absolutely wrecked, eyes half lidded, lips spit soaked and swollen. His chin was wet with saliva as well, probably from their sloppy make out session and he was panting softly while he stared at his semen covered hand in digust.

Nnoitra caught his breath and spoke first, grabbing Ulquiorra’s attention.

“ _ Don’t _ tell anyone about what we just did or  _ we’ll both get in trouble _ .” He growled, making sure Ulquiorra caught the last part.

He watched him nod frantically and move away to put his clothes back on, wiping his hand with a tissue from the box on his desk.

“You moan like a fucking bitch.” He commented while pulling his own pants back up.

“So do you.” He retorted, not in the mood for his strange remarks. It felt good and he felt relaxed, not wanting Nnoitra to ruin it.

Ulquiorra didn’t really know what to expect, but Nnoitra blushing and stuttering a quiet  _ ‘shut up’ _ was not it.

They never touched each other in an intimate way ever again after the first time, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra promising to keep it between them and branding it an accident because it truly was. Nnoitra was horny and Ulquiorra was the closest thing around, plus he was teaching him, so it was also a learning experience.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all prolly think i need help🤤


End file.
